X-Man
Summary Nathaniel "Nate" Grey (X-Man) is a fictional comic book superhero appearing in books published by Marvel Comics, in particular those related to the X-Men franchise. He is an Omega-level mutant genetically created by Mr. Sinister from the Age of Apocalypse timeline. He shares the same genetic history as Cable. After returning from the dead Nate has joined the New Mutants and started a relationship with Dani Moonstar. He is created by writer Jeph Loeb and artist Steve Skroce, he first appeared in X-Man #1 (March 1995). Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Nathaniel “Nate” Grey, X-Man Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically Created Mutant (Omega Level), Shaman of the Mutant Tribe Destructive Capacity: At least Planet level (saw a future in which he destroyed Earth with his clash against Cable) Range: Multiversal Speed: Unknown travel speed. Massively Hypersonic+ travel speed (Minimum, as he flew past around half of the earth's circumference in a short amount of time. Possibly higher. Can step outside of time to make speed infinite.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, can be amped higher. Unknown with telekinesis. Striking Power: At least Class NJ with psi amp and/or psi armor (destroyed the moon with one punch) Durability: Superhuman normally, Planet level with psi amp or barriers; hard to kill as he can exist as a pure psionic energy and can reconstruct himself from that or possess others Stamina: Nigh-unlimited as long he has access to the astral plane Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius, has over 300 ways of gaining wisdom through exotic extra-sensory abilities, basically, a form of advanced clairvoyance/precognition, he can use telepathy to instantly learn entire languages and anything a person may know Powers and Abilities: Can tap into virtually unlimited psychic resources of the astral plane for number of uses, this includes but isn’t limited to: telekinesis, telepathy (offensive, defensive and passive), flight, precognition (short and long version of it), matter manipulation (on a molecular or even atomic level – blasted psi hybrid into atoms), time manipulation (time travel, time stop, entering different timelines and stepping out of time to enter planck length), spatial manipulation, dimensional travel and manipulation, universe crossing and BFR, psychometry, resurrection, illusion creation, energy manipulation, projection and absorption, psionic energy constructs, invisibility, intangibility (must be activated), astral projection and pulling others from astral plane, psi shields and barriers, possession, exists as a being of pure psionic energy, extra sensory perception, can track someone via their mind and energy signatures/patterns, has a molecular control over his body, able to regenerate his body and mind body and mind via psionic energy (low-godly), mind link (even on a multiversal scale), gravity manipulation, can place mind blocks to prevent someone from using their powers, healing, pyrokinesis, some control over Phoenix Force (Nate is a descendent of Alpha the First mutant, inheriting AoA Jeans powers – was seen with Phoenix aura on more than one occasion), and much more Weaknesses: Nothing notable Other: This profile covers his Shaman version. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Psychics Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Tier 5 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Manipulators